


Chance Meeting

by strawberryTala



Series: Arc V Anniversary [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, First Meetings, Gen, These two being friends is my dream they're so cute, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: It was as Ruri was running away from a stranger wearing her friends face that things took a turn for the odd.To start with, she was almost run over.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Arc V Anniversary Day 21 - Twist
> 
> Basically Ruri and Yugo being friends is super endearing to me and I really wanted to write them meeting

* * *

 

 

If you had asked the Ruri last year, she would have giggled at the notion of finding Heartland 'scary' or 'intimidating'. She may not know every little thing, but it was all familiar. It's streets, it's lights, it's buildings, everything. No matter where she wandered, it still felt like the city she called home.  
  


Now, running down the dark streets, destroyed from months of destruction from invading duelists, escaping from someone wearing the face of one of her dearest friends under a heavy cloak, Ruri could feel dread in almost her every pore. It crept into her and made her hyper-aware of every little sound in the alleyways and streets she was running down.  
  


Her heart thundered in her chest and her legs were starting to hurt, but she refused to stop. She didn't know why they wanted to capture her instead of carding her like they did with everyone else, but she would not go easy.  
  


The thought of her fallen comrades made her chest tighten. With rage or sadness, she wasn't sure.  
  


She rarely went through these alleys and streets and she wasn't sure where she was anymore. She prayed she wouldn't run into a dead end. If she could just shake her pursuer off...  
  


Turning down another corner, she realised she recognised the building ahead, with a broken window. Pushing her legs a little faster, she jumped up and hung from the edge, pulling herself up with her feet scrambling against the wall for leverage. She hooked a leg over, got her foot in place and hopped down into the building.  
  


Sudden pain on her arm made her glance down, and through the darkness she could see spots of blood. Probably from the broken glass. She ignored it for now and ran further into the big building, formerly an accessory store she had liked to visit with Sayaka. She spared the empty and upturned tables and destroyed furniture a sad glance.  
  


Finally, she reached the doors to the entrance, on the other side of the long line of buildings. She pushed them open, making sure to close them behind her, before running across the street and down another alley. These she recognised at least, it was a shortcut she used to take often.  
  


By the time the street came into view ahead, her breathing heavy and she could taste blood in her mouth. She was so focused on just running, on shaking off her pursuer, that the odd sound in the distance didn't register. She broke through the alley, intent on running down the street-  
  


A sound almost like a vehicle was dangerously close and a sharp light hit her and approached rapidly-  
  


Ruri let out a shriek, another one quickly following and then the sound of tires screeching filled the air as it swerved to the side of her, dust flying up as it came to a halt.  
  


Ruri panted, heart beating wildly in her chest. What just happened? Had she... been about to be run over? But there were no working vehicles in Heartland, none that big that she had seen. Had she been so panicked in running away that she hadn't even heard it?  
  


...Who was on it?  
  


"Hey! Watch where you're going! That's dangerous!!"  
  


The voice was male, and he didn't sound very old. Now that her vision wasn't swimming she could see them better. They sat on an odd looking bike, big and white and nothing like she had ever seen before. It was hard to make them out from behind the bright lights on the front of the vehicle, but she could make out a helmet on their head and a white motorcycle suit.  
  


“Hey, say something already!”  
  


Ruri jumps at the angry voice. “I-I'm sorry!”  
  


The person huffs, but then straighten up a little. It was hard telling what he was thinking behind the helmet. “Oh! This is a good time, actually. Hey, what the hell is this place?”  
  


Ruri blinks in confusion, arms falling down to her sides. “Heartland.”  
  


“Heartland?” the boy tilts his head, sounding confused. Gloved hands move up to his helmet, pulling it off and Ruri's breath caught in her throat. Even in the dark, there was no mistaking that face and she almost felt relieved until the stark white of the boy caught her eye once more. Yuto always wore dark colours, she couldn't even imagine him in that much white.  
  


He rubs the back of his neck, not noticing her shock. “Never heard of it. Where the hell did I end up...”  
  


The last part seems to be muttered to himself rather than directed at her. The realisation that this boy was most likely from another dimension, just like the Fusion users who had destroyed her home and taken so many, makes her tense up. The arm with her duel disk still strapped on it starts to move into a readying position almost by itself.  
  


But... this person was very... different from Academia's soldiers.  
  


“Um, excuse me, but,” she calls out, getting his attention. She cautiously takes a step forward to the vehicle and closer to the light. “Who are you? And what are you doing here?”  
  


“Huh? I'm-” He starts, only to abruptly cut himself off, eyes widening.  
  


“Is something-”  
  


“Rin!!”  
  


The boy suddenly leaps off the bike and sprints towards her. Her body tenses up and her arm shoots up automatically for a duel-  
  


Only to let out a yelp as arms are thrown tightly around her and she's almost bowled over from the force.  
  


“I was so worried! I'm so glad you're okay!!”  
  


“Um...” she starts, wondering how to approach this conversation. “I'm sorry, but, I think you have the wrong person.”  
  


The boy pauses, then draws back, staring at her in confusion. “Huh?”  
  


His head tilts to the side as his eyes flit over her. They were a really bright blue, she noticed. His brow furrows as his shoulders slump. “You're... not Rin?”  
  


She smiles sadly, shaking her head.  
  


He seems to digest this for a second, before seemingly deflating like a popped balloon and gaining a sad look on his face. “I thought for sure... You look JUST like her!”  
  


Then, Yuto wasn't the only one with doppelgangers?  
  


She startles when the boy rubs his eyes and concern forms almost immediately. “Are you crying?”  
  


“I'm not crying!” he shouts so loudly and angrily she jumps, but she could see tears at the corner of his eyes. He turns away from her and rubs hard at his eyes with his hands before looking sourly at her again. His eyes were red and a little wet and he was pouting. She couldn't help but let out a laugh, only making him look more annoyed.  
  


“It's not that funny...” he mutters.  
  


“I'm sorry for laughing,” she giggles, hand covering her mouth to stop them.  
  


“Hey, are you hurt?”  
  


Ruri looks up, questioning. The boy is staring at her arms and she remembered how she cut herself on the glass. “Oh, it's not a big deal, I just had to climb through a broken window and some glass cut me.”  
  


He doesn't seem thrown off by it, but his brows are furrowed and lips pursed. He starts patting his suit, seemingly looking for something, until he pulls out a handkerchief out of his pocket and walks up to her. “You can't just leave it like that, though. What if you got glass in there?”  
  


He grabs her arm, grip a bit rough but not near enough to hurt, and starts carefully wiping the blood away.  
  


“Hmm, it's a bit hard to see in the dark,” he mutters before pulling her closer to the light from his bike. He turns it here and there, staring intently at it before finally tying the handkerchief around her arm. Once finished, he leans back with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. “There! That should be good enough for now.”  
  


Ruri looks at the make-shift bandage, touching it carefully. Somehow, she felt very comfortable looking at it.  
  


“I'm Kurosaki Ruri,” she says, smiling. “What's your name?”  
  


“I'm Yugo!”  
  


“Yu, Yugo?” she repeated it, just to make sure she heard right.  
  


He grins. It was surprisingly cheery. “Yup!”  
  


“And you're looking for Rin? Is that why you're here?”  
  


Yugo turns a little somber at the mention of her, but nods. “I'm searching for her, she was taken by some guy with the same face as me. But why I'm here, I don't really know....”  
  


Ruri tilts her head in slight confusion. “You don't know?”  
  


He nods. “Clear Wing just started glowing, and then suddenly I'm here.”  
  


That was indeed quite odd. She didn't know what a 'Clear Wing' was, or maybe who it was, but Yugo sounded sure it was the source of his transportation.  
  


But, Yugo's friend being taken by someone with his face... could it be the same person who-  
  


A clang from a nearby alley makes her flinch, whirling to the source of the noise and making Yugo jump. The sound echoes, but she couldn't make out anything else.  
  


“Phew, that scared me! What's wrong, moving so suddenly like that??”  
  


Ruri turns to him, body tensed up. She'd gotten so distracted the fact she had been chased mere minutes ago had slipped away.  
  


“Actually I, I'm being pursued. I think I managed to shake them off, but I really can't stay any longer.”  
  


“Wait, someone's chasing you?” Yugo turns his head to look around. “Why didn't you say so! Wait a second!”  
  


“Huh-?”  
  


“Catch!”  
  


Before she could say anything a pink helmet is suddenly thrown at her and she's scrambling to catch it, ending up hugging it to her chest. “What?”  
  


Yugo's already sitting on the bike again, pressing what she assumed to be buttons on his bike. “I'll get you away from here, so get on!”  
  


Ruri pauses, staring at this person she's just met. Could she trust him? He clearly wasn't from Heartland, but what if he was allied with Fusion? What if this was a trap to capture her?  
  


But Yugo seemed so genuine. She remembered how relieved he sounded when he had thought she was Rin, how tight and warm his hug meant for that girl had been. And the handkerchief around her arm, tied on by somewhat clumsy but careful hands.  
  


Ruri jammed the helmet on her head as she jogged to the bike, clumsily climbing onto the seat on the back of the bike that Yugo nodded to.  
  


The vehicle whirrs to life, the sides lighting up more. Yugo manoeuvres the bike so it's pointing down the street.  
  


“Hold on tight!” Is all the warning she gets before they shot down the street and she's gripping onto the handlebars for dear life. When she opens her eyes, they're zooming by the buildings and out into a wider area that was more familiar to her.  
  


“Turn down that street,” she leans forward and points. “A lot of the streets here lead to dead ends.”  
  


“I know, I was starting to get annoyed turning my D-Wheel around all the time!”  
  


“D-Wheel?”  
  


Yugo looks back at her with a grin. “Yeah! The thing you're riding on. Me and Rin built it together!”  
  


“That sounds amazing!” It really did. Ruri couldn't even imagine building something like this.  
  


Yugo laughed at her praise. “It was a lot of work, but it was worth it!”  
  


Ruri couldn't help but agree. Now that she was more used to riding on it, it felt really good. The wind pulled at her hair and clothes as they drove, she almost wanted to throw her arms out and let out a whoop. But she refrained, trying to remember she was still technically being chased. Maybe sometime later.  
  


Yugo tenses up and she only manages to give him a curious look before a bright, teal-coloured light suddenly erupts from what looked like a duel disk set between the handles. She lets out a surprised cry as it envelops them completely.  
  


The light fades, leaving the place they had once been in empty and silent.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
